Nieve
by Vampisandi
Summary: Como todos los años lo hacía. Esta vez él le había dado un giro interesante. Draco/Ginny. Lemon. Oneshot


Un one-shot que escribí para el amigo secreto de la comunidad dracoyginny_esp. Para lyeth, tal vez por el promt querías sangre y muerte, pero yo inmediatamente pensé en lemon.

Advertencias: Lemon

Nieve

Guardó sus cosas en la mochila, lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la sala común apresurada. A esas horas nadie estaría en el campo, aún había luz y al menos podría volar un rato; se abrochó la capa, eran los últimos días de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Todos los años, en esas fechas hacía lo mismo, volaba a toda velocidad en el campo de quidditch; incluso cuando estaba en primero, ese fue el mejor año, la sensación de hacer algo indebido fue incomparable, el riesgo y la adrenalina la liberaron de esos momentos opresores del diario. Después de eso, lo hizo cada año a manera de terapia, como si con ello no volvería a suceder lo que entonces.

Era todo un **rito**, el mismo día a la misma hora bajaba a buscar una escoba en el cobertizo y daba todas las vueltas que podía hasta que oscurecía.

Los zapatos se hundieron en la capa de helado blanco que cubría el suelo. Apretó los labios, observó al cielo, una tormenta era inminente, dio la vuelta. Calculó el tiempo que le tomaría correr hasta la torre y preguntarle a Hermione de un hechizo para protegerse.

Él le hizo cambiar de opinión, iba en dirección al campo, su sonrisa presuntuosa y su caminar orgulloso no eran nada en ese momento comparados con la mirada que le dirigía: reto.

– ¿Ya te dio miedo Weasley? –dijo con sorna cuando pasó a su lado.

La adrenalina se disparó. Corrió a las escobas, tomó la mejor y volvió al campo.

Él sonreía, ella lo ignoraba ó lo más que podía. Cuando él hacía una voltereta o viraba peligrosamente a ella le entraba esa urgencia de superarlo, imitaba sus movimientos sólo que con un toque más peligroso.

La tormenta llegó y los golpeó con fuerza. Ginny hizo caso omiso, sólo le importaba volar.

Una fuerte corriente de aire hizo que la escoba vibrara y ella se tambaleara, escuchó la risa burlona del slytherin frente a ella.

– Ni siquiera puedes controlarla –siseó. La furia la invadió y tomó impulso hacia él, cruzó como una bala, ambos estuvieron en peligro de caer.

– Estás loca –dijo Draco cuando recuperó el aliento y pisó el suelo.

– Nunca debí contarte que iba a venir –dijo ella al aterrizar a su lado. Draco sonrió.

– ¿No te gusta que te haya ganado? –dijo burlón, ella rió.

– Deberías haber visto tu cara.

– Casi me tiras –reprochó el rubio.

– Tú lo pediste –Ginny rodó los ojos y alzó los hombros.

Draco se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

– ¿Y si pido otra cosa también me la darás?

Ginny alzó las cejas.

– ¿Aquí? ¿En medio del campo de quidditch? ¿Con esta **nieve**?

– Eso es lo que lo hace interesante.

Draco los tiró al suelo y la besó intensamente.

– Nos vamos a congelar –replicó Ginny una vez roto el beso.

Draco se adentró en la ropa de la pelirroja, cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel, la chica tembló.

– Tus **manos**… están heladas.

– Se me olvidaron los guantes –dijo él con sorna y volvió a besarla. La pelirroja le desabrochó el pantalón mientras lo sentaba y se ponía a horcadas.

– Más vale que sea rápido o moriré de frío.

El rubio gimió al sentir la caricia, seguía explorando dentro de la camisa de la pelirroja, ella jadeó al sentir las yemas de sus dedos en sus senos.

– Están duras con el frío –dijo él al repartir besos por su cuello, ella soltó una risa ligera. Se bajó el pantalón y las bragas, le masturbó un poco más y se empalmó sobre él.

– Ahhh, tienes un problema con el control –dijo Draco y empezó a moverse con ella.

– Tengo un problema con el frío.

Draco sonrió y siguió penetrándola, la besó de nuevo.

– Tus… mmm labios –trató de decir el rubio.

– ¿Eh? –ella tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba constantemente. Draco sólo mordió los labios partidos de la pelirroja, un hilo de sangre escurrió por su boca. Ambos gimieron y aumentaron el ritmo, el busto de Ginny golpeaba el pecho del rubio. La lengua del slytherin limpió el rastro del líquido rojo en la barbilla de ella. Ginny abrió los ojos justo cuando él hacía eso, con ello llegó al orgasmo y su estremecimiento hizo que él se corriera.

Se quedaron unos momentos así para recuperar el aliento.

– Estoy seguro que tienes tendencias sadomasoquistas –dijo él.

– Yo soy la sádica… ¿Eso que te hace ser?

No respondió, volvió a trazar con la lengua el camino que había seguido hacía unos momentos.

Se pusieron de pie y arreglaron sus vestimentas, tenían nieve por doquier.

Antes de entrar al castillo, Draco la acorraló contra una pared y volvió a morder su labio en el mismo lugar. Ella gimió a pesar de dolor.

– Ah, eres mi pequeña masoquista, aunque lo niegues.

La dejó ahí con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

The End


End file.
